A LONG Story
by 39CluesStrangerThingsFan-Star
Summary: Sinead and Jonah have been happily married for six years. Then their daughters ask how they met. Sequel to When Will You Realize.


**Well! I got a lot of amazing reviews on my story When Will You Realize. Thanks bookfangirl445, scrittore18, Rival Argentica, MademoiselleEtincelle, 39addict101, and Rubybird2329. This ones for you guys.**

* * *

Sinead Wizard was working on her latest gadget. It was one to clean her girls room. When her and Jonah got married, Jonah had wanted a family. So now they had Stellar Ann and Joanne Leigh. Stellar was starting kindergarten in the fall, while Joanne helped Sinead. Stellar had auburn hair like her mom. Joanne had the blackish brown like her dad. Both had a skin tone darker than Sinead's, but lighter than Jonah's.

She had just finished the programming when the girls ran in.

"Mommy, how did you met daddy?" Stellar asked her mom.

Sinead looked at her daughters. Stellar was only 5 1/2, but already knew so much. Joanne was 3 and just about as clueless as a bug.

"Well, Stellar, that's a long, long story." Sinead told her daughter.

"Like Cinderella?" Joanne asked.

"No," Sinead smiled. "Even longer."

"Like the Clue Hunt?" Stellar guessed.

"Even longer than that. Love takes a long time."

"It does? Bobbi Jean says its at first sight." Stellar told her mom. Bobbi Jean was Amy and Jake's daughter. And Stellar's best friend.

"Well, Bobbi Jean is right. Some love can be at first sight. But true love takes a long time." Sinead explained.

"Oh. Can you tell us the story?" Stellar asked, hopefully.

"Well, I could, but I think I'd like to tickle you more." Sinead got up, wriggling her fingers in a tickling motion. The girls ran about squealing. Finally they all collapsed onto the couch. "Okay, everyone ready?"

"Uh huh," Joanne grinned.

"Okay. Well I think we met when we were six." Sinead thought back on fond memories.

* * *

It was a Cahill reunion. Ugh...Sinead hated reunions. It meant she got to see her grubby cousins again. But this was the first time she noticed Jonah. She felt an instant spark. Something Sinead couldn't of noticed before. She couldn't have been older than six. He was barely seven.

"Jonah." She called out.

"What?" The popstar of a year, asked.

"I like you. Er...I like your music." Sinead quickly covered up.

"Oh, okay." Jonah walked away.

Sinead looked at her feet realizing how bad she blew it.

* * *

"But how did you fall in love?" Stellar urged.

"Time. It took lots of time." Sinead told her.

"Like for my bean to grow." Joanne told her mom. She had planted a bean in the garden and it was taking forever.

"Yep. Time makes things happen." Sinead explained. "When I was 13 we went on a date. It was kinda wierd for me."

* * *

"Well, do you want to eat?" Jonah asked.

"Uh yeah. I guess. I mean yes. Well..." Sinead stuttered over the right words. It was awkward. Just being here with a guy who had gone on so many dates.

"My first date was wierd too." Jonah told her.

Sinead looked up startled. How had he read her mind? "It was?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah. I was ten. It was awkward because I was so young." Jonah explained.

"But, it's awkward for me and I'm thirteen." Sinead gushed.

"The first dates always wierd."

"Oh."

* * *

"Kiss?" Joanne asked eagerly.

"Stellar," Sinead giggled. "What did you tell your sister?"

"Just that people kiss when they are in love." Stellar blushed.

"Well. We didn't truly fall in love till high school. Even then it wasn't true love. We would date and break up. We did that three times." Sinead told the girls.

"What happened then?" Stellar was eager for the story.

"Well..."

* * *

Jonah had came to her house. For the third time. Sinead had sensed it. Like always.

Right on time," she had muttered when Jonah walked up.

"Sinead, we need to talk." She had heard Jonah refraining from saying yo at the end of the sentence.

"About time," she remembered telling him. She'd been waiting for months. Just to see if he'd ever confess. Truly confess.

"I know we've had rough patches. Finally I realize." Jonah told her.

"Realize what? If you want to be good enough, you need to own up. Don't assume I know what you're talking about. Actually tell me." Sinead remembered having enough of his silly games. She had wondered if he really was different?

"I've realized I love you." As he had said that, Sinead realized he was being genuine.

"What makes you think I'm ready?" Sinead remembered asking that slyly.

"You always have your door open to me! Always! There has never been a moment you're not ready! Please Sinead! I beg you to let me have another chance!" Sinead remembered it being true. Never once was her door closed to him.

"You've already had too many. This is the third time you've tried."

"They say the third times' a charm. Please." Jonah had been pleading with all his might.

"Fine. If this doesn't work out, my door is closed. I've given you a fair warning. Now go. Pick me up at 7 tonight. I'll be waiting." Sinead had finally given in.

"Thank you. You will not be sorry." Jonah had thanked her as he left.

"I bet I will be," Sinead had muttered, watching him leave.

* * *

At that point Jonah came in.

"Daddy!" The girls kept up to hug him.

"Hi sweet cakes. Sinead, aren't you forgetting a part of the story?" Jonah asked.

"What part?"

"Your mother was my one girl fan club. All the other people in the club left. She had stayed and haunted me with eight words. 'Jonah, when will you realize you love me?'" Jonah explained.

"I didn't haunt you." Sinead cried.

"Then why did the words keep replaying?"

"True love?" Joanne suggested.

"Probably." Jonah tickled her chin.

"What happened after that?" Stellar waited patiently.

"Well two years after that, I proposed." Jonah started telling the story.

"I said yes." Sinead smiled.

"We got married, then after a year had you. Then after three years had Joanne. Now six years later, here we are." Jonah said in mock shock.

"Yep. Here we are. Waiting on another baby." Sinead grinned breaking her news.

The girls got wide eyed. Jonah gasped. Sinead just laughed at their expressions. Her family was adorable.

* * *

 **Okay! It wasn't done as soon as I hoped, but it's done. Since it wasn't romance it was kinda harder to make a long story. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
